Hyper Insomnia
by Chyna Rose
Summary: A bunch of silly shorts writen while my mind was a bit off. So far, other than the humor, the only thing that connects them is the pairing: Kensuke.
1. Number One

Chyna: Hi

Hyper Insomnia Number One

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer:Don't own gargs, Buffy, or Digimon.Do own my four muses and myself.This is a spin off of hyperness, mild insomnia, and the author's note for Bewitching the Dragon, part four by Michiko.And yes the letter event really did happen to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[fade in on a bare theatrical stage.Chyna enters in conservative dress.]

Chyna:Hi.I've taken a break from my work on Tenth Century Digital Gargoyle in order to bring you this little lesson on the meaning of a word.And to demonstrate my point, Daisuke and Ken have volunteered.

Daisuke: No we didn't.You pulled us out of archiving to do this.

Chyna: Think of this as your reward for the postal surgeon bit.

Daisuke: Don't you mean punishment?

Chyna: **I** thought it was cute.For those wondering what the hell I'm talking about, I will explain.During the summer I volunteeredmy time on a political campaign.For the past week or so, the campaign has been focused on getting a mailer out.I had to sort the letters by zip code –a job made harder by the fact that a number of envelopes ended up glued together.After working with both a box cutter and some scotch tape, I began to think of myself as a postal surgeon and came up with a small skit:

Miyako: [hands an exacto knife to Joyu]Joyu, can you separate the stuck letters. **Someone** [glares at Taichi] went a little overboard with the adhesive.

Joyu: I'm a doctor, nota postal surgeon.

Yamato: Joyu, you're not a doctor. I thought you didn't want to be one.

Taichi: (quietly to Koushiro) You **had** to watch a Star Trek marathon last night.

Daisuke: My point exactly.

Chyna: You'll like this.Trust me.

Daisuke: (sarcastic) Like I haven't heard **that** before.

Chyna: Anyway, my assistants Ken and Daisuke will now demonstrate the use of the word 'master'.No matter how the word master is used, it always shows a dominant/submissive relationship between people.This is unavoidable as master is a term that denotes rank.One of the first things that comes to mind when one hears the word master is the relationship of master and slave; which Ken and Daisuke will now demonstrate.

[Ken enters wearing an elaborate Egyptian style outfit in the Kaiser's colors.Daisuke follows him wearing only a simple off white Egyptian style skirt, and carrying a chair.Ken points to a spot on the floor, and Daisuke puts the chair down then kneels next to it.Ken sits down.]

Ken:Slave, bring me a pomegranate.

Daisuke: Yes master. [exits.After a moment, Ken picks up the chair and exits.]

Chyna: Next, we have the master/employee relationship.This is the type of relationship seen more often in long time domestic services –such as a live in maid or butler.

[Daisuke enters wearing a tux.He's carrying a tray holding the afore mentioned fruit.Ken enters, wearing a business suit.]

Daisuke: Welcome back Master Ken.I trust you day was good.Would you care for a pomegranate?

Ken: I think I'll skip on the fruit.

Daisuke: Very good sir.Would you like me to notify the cook about dinner?

Ken: Tell him I'm dinning out tonight. [Ken and Daisuke exit together.]

Chyna: There is a variation on the master/employee relationship: the master/peasant relationship.This is not seen verymuch anymore since the feudal system which it originated in is no longer used.

[Daisuke enters wearing a page outfit –complete with a sheathed sword.He approaches Chyna and drops to one knee in front of her.]

Daisuke:My lord and master, Ken Ichijouji, requests your presence for dinner tonight.Please follow me.

[Daisuke rises, bows to Chyna, then exits.Chyna simply roles her eyes.]

Chyna: Then there is the master/apprentice relationship.Again, this is something rarely seen today as the system it flourished in has all but died.

[Daisuke and Ken enter, dressed as Jedis.They sit cross legged on the floor.]

Ken: Meditation is a good tool to know.It helps to bring calm and focus.Close your eyes and slow your breathing.Picture the computer in your mind.See yourself at the computer accessing the web site.If you can imagine the hack in your mind, you will be one step closer…

[Chyna bodily pushes them off stage, among protests and then returns blushing slightly.]

Chyna: Sorry about that.I that wasn't what they said they'd do when they cleared the skit with me earlier.Next we have master and amateur.This example is the most common one today.

[Daisuke and Ken enter in what they normally wear, carrying a number of books, binders, and papers.They never stop walking.]

Daisuke:So you see, as long as your gm's halfway decent, it's not that hard.

Ken: What if I want to do something different from what the gm decided is going to happen?

Daisuke: A good gm will be able to compensate.He should be flexible enough to allow for deviation.And if it's vitally important that something happens, he'll set it up so that you end up doing what he wants anyway.

Ken: Oh.What do I do if my gm doesn't?

Daisuke: Get a new one.

[they continue talking and exit.]

Chyna: What?Where is it written that Ken must always be the master? Anyway.After that, we have…

Daisuke: (from off stage) I refuse to do this! 

Chyna: Daisuke, there are only two more examples left to do.So stop complaining and put on the damn costume.

Daisuke: (from off stage) It's demeaning.

Chyna: I promise you'll like the last one.

Daisuke: (still from off stage) How can I?You never told us what it was, let alone ask to see the skit for it.

Chyna: If you haven't figured it out, ask Ken.**After** you put on the costume and get your but out here for the skit.[waits a minute to give Daisuke a chance to say something further.He doesn't] After that we have the master/pet relationship.Normally, this one isn't applied to humans on both ends, but given the circumstances… 

[Ken and Daisuke enter.Ken is dressed normally, but Daisuke's on all fours in a dog suit –complete with leash and collar.He growls at Chyna, who growls right back.They exit.] 

Chyna: The last example is that of master and sex toy.Although it is not quite as common as master/amateur, it is most likely the most sought after one.

[Ken enters wearing the outfit he had as the Kaiser, only without the glasses or shirt.Daisuke walks on stage wearing the dog collar, leash, and the Egyptian style skirt.He's practically drooling.Ken stops in the middle of the stage, jerking Daisuke to a sudden stop on the end of the leash, and faces Chyna.]

Ken: Henati.[turns to leave, then stops]Don't even **think** about following us.[exits, dragging the unresisting Daisuke after him.]

Chyna: [wipes the drool off her chin and manually closes her mouth.]Er, well, there you have it.The various meanings of the word 'master'.(half to herself) I wonder if Lex set up the cameras like I begged him to? [exits]

[camera pans back until Lex and Spike can be seen, sitting in the flies.]

Spike: You gonna tell 'er that Ken swept the room for camera's before 'e left?

Lex: Maybe.I told her it was a bad idea in the first place.Besides, I'm a little mad at her for what she did to me.

Spike: She finally got around to writing your scene in that Digital Gargoyle thing then?

Lex: She had me shot!By my own brother even.

Spike: Ow.Feel like watching the sparks fly when she realizes the camera's not hooked up?

Lex: Sure.I'll make some popcorn.

[fade to black]


	2. Number Two

Hyper Insomnia Number Two

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. The day I wrote this, I had just been evacuated from my college (cause unknown at time of posting) and was walking home in the sun. It just popped into my head.

My world is made up of heat and sand. I have journeyed for hours, although the sun has not moved. I am alone in this wasteland.

My thoughts turn to the man I love. Our parents have forbidden our being together. "It's unnatural and immoral" they say. "I don't want you to see him ever again."

That is why I'm here; trudging across this empty desert. I love him. Yes I love Ken, my former sworn enemy. The boy who stood for all I thought I was against.

It is getting harder to walk. The heat beats down on me mercilessly. I don't think I can make it much farther. I hope Ken knows just how much I love him. And how nothing will ever change that. 

Wait! I think I see something in the not too far distance. Could it be? It is! With renewed strength I stumble over towards my friends before utterly collapsing at Miyako's feet.

"Daisuke, stop being a ham. It's not that hot out."


	3. Number Three

Hyper Insomnia Three

By: Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. This came about cause I have a cold and I was reading a bunch of Kensukes. I think it's cute anyway.

Today just wasn't his day. He woke up feeling like death warmed over.

But since it was apparent he wasn't dying, his mother insisted that he go to school anyway. He was certain he failed the tests that were the reason his mother wouldn't let him stay home; not because he didn't study, but because he was too focused on keeping the contents of his stomach *in* his stomach. Then Hikari declared that the group was going on a picnic after school -no excuses. If the fact that most of the offered food involve mayo (something that turned his stomach even on the best of days) then the fact that he was put in close contact with his crush had him praying for a quick getaway.

It seemed fate was not with him this day. Ken had dragged him off on a walk alone. After a while, Ken stopped him. The taller boy seemed nervous; more unsure of himself than usual. Summoning up all his courage, Ken leaned over. He gently kissed Daisuke on the lips. It was a shy kiss; one that belied the fact that Ken wasn't sure of Daisuke's reaction.

Unfortunately for both of them, Daisuke had no time to get over the shock that the guy he liked, liked him back. Daisuke took a step back from Ken, and promptly vomited all over his shoes. Ken ran, after witnessing what he thought was the ultimate rejection. Daisuke didn't have the energy to go after him.

Sora knew something was up when she saw Ken exit the forest without Daisuke. She sent a look to Taichi and Yamato before approaching the crestfallen former Kaiser.

"He rejected me. I did what you suggested, and he rejected me."

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

"I took him on a walk. But I couldn't just *tell* him, so I kissed him, and he… He…"

"He what?"

Before Ken could relate Daisuke's messy reaction, Taichi and Yamato returned with the rather pale Daisuke. They were supporting the younger boy. Yamato somehow lost his shirt, and Daisuke was minus his shoes and socks.

"Sorry Yama." Daisuke said in a somewhat slurred voice.

"It's ok. You're not feeling well. You couldn't help it."

"What's up?"

"Daisuke's sick. He's been throwing up for a while. I think we should take him home."

"He kinda got sick all over Yama's shirt."

"So, he has the flu." Ken asked carefully, trying not to sound too hopeful. As terrible as it was for Daisuke to be sick, Ken felt happy that it wasn't a rejection. Daisuke started to stagger over to Ken, only to make a detour for the nearest bush. Ken walked over to where Daisuke was kneeling. Daisuke turned to face Ken; his eyes a mixture of embracement, sadness, and fever.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. If you're not feeling well, you're not feeling well. I just thought you were so disgusted by what I had done that you…"

" 's nice. Wanted to do for a while. Just not today. Didn't want to do anything today. tummy hurts too much. love you. think I'm gonna be sick again."

"We really should get him home."

@----- One week later

"Feeling any better?"

"No. I can't believe I just did that."

"It's okay Ken. You caught what I had a week ago. You'll be sick as a dog for a while, but it only *feels* like you're dying."

"Funny. I hate being sick."

"I'll stay with you, if it makes you feel any better."

"Don't wanna get you sick again."

"And I don't want to leave the love of my life alone when he isn't feeling well."

"I can't believe you love me. I can't believe you want to date me. I can't believe I'm going to throw up again. I don't think I have anything left…"


End file.
